The Wrong Door
by Jade Shintz
Summary: -Complete- This is a fanfiction based on Spot and Jack.


This story is basically pure fluff, but full of good fun and humor, its worth a read and review wink wink- hope you enjoy

Chapter 1- The wrong door, right stair case

"Ok, maybe that WAS the wrong door Kathleen," a short blonde girl stated as she looked at her bewildered and somewhat flustered friend behind her.

"Yea, well, I wasn't the one who dragged us up to this broken down building!" Kathleen said exasperatedly.

"Yes, but it was your fault that we have gotten stuck in this place. I didn't shut the front door, which LOCKS automatically," the young blonde retorted back.

"Well at least I didn't break the back door that leads into the back alley. Which is why we are stuck here in the first place!" Kathleen finally yelled back at her friend.

"Ok, fine, so I got us stuck in here, but? ? ? that WAS the wrong door to open, look at me, I'm covered in dust now!" she cried, throwing her arms into the air sending dust particles in a wide circle around her. Indicating the old musty dusty destruction on the floor she said, "Look at this mess, I mean REALLY, who just leaves crap like this lying around?"

"We are stuck in a condemned building, and your worried about who cleans it?" leaning her head back to the ceiling in a silent prayer of understanding she mumbled just loud enough for her companion, Rebecca, to hear her, "We aren't stuck, we aren't stuck, we aren't going to die."

Chuckling at Kathleen's reaction to the situation she responded, "You know, it could be worse," "How in the world could it be worse?!" Kathleen yelled back.

A loud thump was heard above their heads. A look of 'oh god why' came across Kathleen's face. "Why does god hate us Bec? What did we do this time?"

A small smirk formed on Rebecca's lips, "Well, last night, you see I was out in the mall just minding my own business when this guy comes up to me?" she trailed off at the horror filled look Kathleen was giving her. "Bec, I'm serious!"

"Well I'm not," another loud thump was heard. "Ok, that is a little freaky, perhaps we should try and find ANOTHER way out of here, clearly, the dusty closet door was not another escape route eh?" she said clearly.

"Um, yea, creepy." Kathleen's voice shook. There were shuffling steps heard above their heads once more. Rebecca crept toward the staircase and was about to put her foot on the first step softly when she heard Kathleen's shriek of indignance.

"TELL me you are NOT going up there!" She shrugged, "I'm curious." "Curiosity killed the cat Bec, you know." Rebecca just smiled and said with a fake British accent, "Well bloody good well I don't fancy myself a cat now do I?"

"Ugh, you know what, if you get killed, it isn't my fault!" This drew another smile from her companion, "Don't worry Kathleen, it's not like I'm going to go and take a shower alone . . ."

"Bec, this is NO time for jokes!"

"Sure it is, I mean really, when do we EVER get to go to New York? You know how I love exploring stuff, so, really, why not?"

Exasperation took over Kathleen's features, and she sighed, a low defeated sigh, "Why do I listen to you?"

"Because . . . um . . . Because I'm so darn smart when it comes to having fun in weird places?"

"Right, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Heh, well I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

Silence and stares.

"Ok, alright! I get it . . . but no need to get your panties in a twist, I just want to see what's making all that thumping noise," at Kathleen's horrified look she added, "NO! I did not mean anything dirty by that either, gosh, I think I've been a bad influence on you!"

Under her breath Kathleen responded sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder" and with that, Rebecca started up the old wobbly steps to the odd noises coming from above.

"Gahh! Why do I listen to you?" Kathleen cried in desperation as she too began up the steps after her friend.

Her friend swiftly twisted her head back around, "Because I'm so damn irresistible!" with a faux saucy wink, she began to climb again carefully.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "Oh yes Bec, you've discovered my secret you see, because you know I want you so much, oh I ache for you so!" snorting, she shook her head, running her fingers up the well worn stair case rail. She heard a small gasp escape her companion as she ran into a large blockade in front of her. "Yo, Bec, why the hold up?"

Rebecca turned slowly around with wide eyes, "Kathleen," she whispered, "I, I, I . . ."

"Spit it out already!"

"Gods!" her friend said as her blue eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted on the small landing.

"Shit!" Kathleen cursed quietly. However, worry over her friend did not over come the newfound curiosity she had for what made Rebecca faint.

She stepped quietly over the dead weight on the ground to look over to the next floor, and with a stifled gasp she too fainted, for there, with her own eyes, had she seen the object of her dreams and or affections, she had seen Spot Conlon in all his Brooklyn glory.

Rebecca woke up suddenly on a very hard surface that was supposed to be the bunk mattress. She opened her eyes quickly as her mind started speeding up to the resent events: seeing Spot Conlon, fictional character from one of her favorite movies, Newsies.

She sat up abruptly and ended up smacking her head on a very solid piece of metal bar from the bunk she was on.

"Shiznit," she cried and rolled to her side, but instead of repositioning herself, she landed on something very warm, oddly soft and at the same time hard; _oh freak,_ she thought, _it's a body_.

Looking up at the makeshift pillow that broke her fall between the floor and herself, she saw yet another great site to behold. With a stifled gasp, she scuttled away from Jack Kelly, cowboy extraordinaire in the Manhattan area.

"Woah, what's your problem girl?" he said breathily, still winded from the ton that had fallen on him.

"My, p-p-problem? You do not exist, at least not in the real world! I am dreaming, hallucinating or something, I know I am," pinching herself on the arm, and with a cry of pain, scowled deeply.

"Oh wonderful, I _am_ awake, shiznit, holy mother of God this is not good." (AN: please excuse the religious slurs, I do not mean to demean God)

"I think ya should watch ya mouth girlie, where you from? Bettah yet, you'se got a name? Or can I just call ya psycho?" Jack said, finally standing up and walking towards the shaken up girl next to the window.

Rebecca smacked herself on her forehead and started muttering about how insane she was and that she knew that one day she'd get herself into trouble for being 'so damn curious'.

Jack rolled his eyes, and taking a deep breath, smacked her across the cheek. Stunned, Rebecca looked at him. "What in the hell was that for?"

"You'se were getting all crazy on me, I had to do something to shut up ya rambling," he shrugged.

"So you hit me? Womanizer chauvinistic pig!" she cried, getting up in his face.

"Hold on a sec, I don't even know what half of dose words mean!" he moved towards her as well, not willing to back down from this insane girl who was accusing him of goodness knows what.

"So go look it up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Then with a sudden flash of colors, they were rolling on the floor madly kissing. Now dueling with the same tongues they had been fighting with verbally just moments before.

Groggily, Kathleen rubbed her head with her left hand, only to find, there was a hand there already. With a shriek of terror, she rolled away from her 'captor' and promptly landed on the floor with an indignant huff.

Large gales of laughter came from behind and slightly above her. Turning around slowly, she saw the gleaming face of one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen, a one Spot Conlon.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Kathleen thought wearily.

"Heh, you'se finally woke up I see. You'se got quite a bump on ya head now?I think it was cause you's were stunned by my brilliance." He grinned cheekily at his own intellect and deduction of the situation.

Kathleen let out a weary breath, "No kidding genius."

Another toothy grin was produced at this proclamation, "I know."

She rolled her eyes at this and mumbled under her breath, "Great? he's even more arrogant and oblivious than he acted in the movie."

Suddenly Spot appeared cool, and slightly brooding. Slowly, he responded, "Well, maybe I'se got a reason to be arrogant."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I am devastatingly gorgeous."

"Noticed that did you?"

"Heh, hard to not notice, oblivious as I'se am ta da world, even I see da goils fainting when dey see me on a daily basis."

"That was a one time thing."

"You were out cold."

"Not going to happen again."

"Maybe you'se wont faint, but I bet I know how ta make you'se speechless."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah."

Kathleen spread her arms wide, "Then give it a whirl."

Her eyes widened as he nodded quickly and even quicker enclosed her in his arms and pecked her lightly on the lips.

She blinked.

And blinked again.

This time, she looked at him straight in the eyes and he kissed her sweetly this time, softly, slowly; delicately.

She smiled dreamily for a few seconds, and he smirked in satisfaction. And then her eyes rolled back in her head, as she fainted. Again.

Kathleen and Rebecca slowly sat up one by one, and looked around them. They were back in their hotel room, three blocks away from where they had seen the old condemned lodging house.

Rebecca gave a long weary sigh, "Damn, I thought it was real."

Kathleen looked over, "Yea? me too Bec, me too. Wait, what are _you_ talking about?" It suddenly occurred to her that maybe they both had the same crazy dream, or? wait, what was that around Rebecca's neck? A bandana? A _red _bandana?

Rebecca's eyes slowly widened, as she took in the new addition to her friends outfit, one key on a string hung on Kathleen's neck.

"Oh God Kathleen!_ It was real_."


End file.
